L'illusion d'un Crocodile brisé
by Sahanel
Summary: Ce genre de choses qui peuvent briser un homme.(Se passe bien avant l'histoire des Mugiwara)


Les fenêtres étaient toutes fermées et aucune source de lumière ne pouvait rentrer dans la chambre froide et silencieuse. Elle était un désordre, jonchée d'affaires et de meubles qui semblaient avoir été balancés. Au milieu de tout ce carnage, une forme sombre reposait sur le sol et l'on pouvait apercevoir sa poitrine qui remontait et descendait à un rythme lent et régulier. Des bandages lâches et imbibés de sang, entouraient le visage et le torse de la forme. Le bras gauche lui aussi recouvert de bandages, reposait là et il n'osait y jeter un œil. Il s'agissait en effet d'un homme ayant vécu un événement fortement troublant il y a de cela maintenant une semaine.

La douleur était forte, lancinante, elle brûlait l'intérieur, l'extérieur de sa chair et se propageait tout le long de son corps. La colère et le désespoir avaient nourri la force qui lui avait permis de saccager la pièce, un autre moyen pathétique d'essayer de se défaire de la réalité, de ne pas oser croire à cette dernière. La douleur était loin d'être physique, malgré sa respiration calme et contrôlée, son intérieur l'était moins. Son esprit était un désordre complet, encore pire que celle de la chambre, ses pensées étaient confuses et brumeuses. Elles se bousculaient et ne restaient pas en place, c'était un capharnaüm qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. Non, il était un homme qui ne se perdait pas émotionnellement, il avait un contrôle sur tout et sur lui même, cette personne pathétique ici n'était pas lui ! Néanmoins, la douleur sourde au milieu de son visage et la sensation fantôme d'une main qui devrait terminer son bras gauche lui rappelait ce qui s'était vraiment passé.

Il voulait fortement serrer sa mâchoire mais elle était comme paralysée par la douleur.

Ce qu'il avait fait, beaucoup l'aurait considéré comme insensé, fou, idiot. Mais il n'avait pas l'esprit pour ça... La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était à sa mort.

Il avait perdu la seule personne en qui il avait une confiance aveugle, la seule personne qui connaissait tout de lui, la seule personne pour qui il pouvait sacrifier sa vie sans aucune pensée...la seule personne qui croyait en lui et en ses rêves.

Un bruit sourd presque cynique résonnait dans la gorge de l'homme, '' rêves ? '' quel mot aberrant. Maintenant rien n'avait de sens et tout prenait sens à la fois. Les rêves en quoi il avait cette totale conviction, ses objectifs, son désir de devenir le prochain roi des pirates, tout cela n'était que foutaises maintenant. Il haïssait toute cette bonne foi qu'il avait osé avoir, il détestait entendre ou penser à ce titre de roi et tout ça à cause d'une seule personne, d'un seul homme,Barbe Blanche.

Ce nom lui donnait envie de se relever et de recommencer son carnage, il se sentait réticent à admettre que cet homme avait été celui qui avait nourri son rêve, il le considérait comme un modèle qui dépassait tout autre, il voulait suivre ses pas et le dépasser, devenir ce qu'il n'était pas encore, le Kaizoku Oni.

Le simple fait de repenser à ça, faisait vibrer son corps déjà meurtri d'une rage sans nom. Et le simple fait de repenser à sa, lui ramenait à elle.

Une vague de douleur traversait sa poitrine la faisant remonter et descendre de plus en plus vite. Il forçait sa mâchoire à se resserrer pour contenir la douleur, mauvaise chose à faire, la totalité de sa tête le relançait et une agonie à peine contenue le rendait de plus en plus inconscient. Mais le pire était le milieu de son visage. Ses points de suture s'étaient défaits depuis bien longtemps et le sang chaud avait déjà commencer à imbiber le tissu. La zone s'était réchauffée comme si on lui avait versé de la lave et la douleur le rendait presque sourd.

Toutes ces sensations lui faisaient passer entre état de conscience et d'inconscience mais il se résignait à se laisser aller,succomber à la douleur n'était pas une option pour lui. Il devait se relever, il devait reprendre son honneur, il devait la venger. Une chose était sûre, il n'allait pas en rester là et laisser à Barbe Blanche la satisfaction de l'avoir tué. Même si ça allait le tuer, il se relèverait et montrerait au monde ce que ça coûte que de s'en prendre à un c-(C)-rocodile.

* * *

**Ohayo Minna! Voici un nouveau OS sur Crocodile, cela m'aide beaucoup pour retrouver mon inspiration car je suis en train de préparer certaines choses *^*, il faut aussi savoir que ''elle'' est un OC assez important qui sera mentionné dans mon possible travail en bref (''elle'' n'est pas l'OC de mon premier one-shot en tout cas) les one-shots sur Crocodile sont comme de petits fragments de la possible histoire. Juste un moyen qui m'aide assez beaucoup x)...N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit review et à une prochaine fois! 3**

** Sahanel**


End file.
